


sweet taste (of love)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, F/F, Karin is a disaster, SakuKarin Week, This Is A Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: The barista studies her face for a while, then lifts an eyebrow -andit's pink too,Karin feels her heart getting weaker with every passing second-





	sweet taste (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to leave my works with pairings out of 'random drabbles'.
> 
> This is for SakuKarin Week. I had fun while writing this (also fell asleep halfway, which was hilarous) and I have one more work for this week, so be careful! Who knows what kind of stones I'll throw at your heads.

Karin scoffs, “Why would I do that? I don't even like coffee.”

 

Naruto opens his mouth to beg, but Gaara interrupts him with a sigh. “He's friends with the barista. The last time he went to meet her, he took Sai with him.”

 

Karin snorts, “Really?” She flicks Naruto’s nose, “That’s the worst plan ever, cousin, even for _you_.”

 

Naruto huffs with anger and slaps her hand away.

 

Karin knows that he hates the way she messes with him. Though, that’s the reason why she does it, so the reaction he gives just makes her try harder.

 

“Come on, just go and ask a coffee, then say that your name is ‘Naruto loves you’! I'll be in your debt-”

 

Gaara quickly puts a hand on Naruto's mouth, a grimace starting to show up on his face. “No, you won't. She's too vicious for me to be comfortable with her hands on my boyfriend, so I can't let you do that.”

 

Without acknowledging Naruto's flailing in his boyfriend’s arms, Karin gets up from the little table she chose to met with her cousin and his boyfriend, facing the street just like how she prefers. “You owe me,” She smiles mischievously, “And good luck at sleeping in the doghouse today, baby cousin. I'll let Aunt Tsunade know that you will need some medical attention for your back tomorrow.”

 

Naruto freezes in Gaara's arms, and watches her as Karin turns back and walks towards the counter.

 

Gaara rolls his eyes, hand still on Naruto's mouth. “Your cousin is a nightmare.”

 

Naruto wriggles a little more, managing to slip a hand out of his boyfriend's hold to take Gaara's hand away from his face, “I know! Sasuke always says that she needs to get laid-”

 

The hand closes over his mouth once more.

 

\--

 

Karin lets a polite smile spread on her face, “Hello there, lovely. Can I get a cup of black coffee?”

 

The barista looks away from the coffee machina she’s tampering with and snarls, shaking the wrench in her hand viciously. “Excuse me?”

 

Karin stops, because, well. The barista is _really_ hot. And she has pink hair with green eyes, and it's the prettiest combination she has ever seen, with the unmatching bangs framing her face and a hair tie keeping the rest of her hair away from her face, in a neatly made ponytail.

 

Also, she's _absolutely_ ripped, and Karin almost blurts out an ‘Lift me~’, managing to stop herself before she can destroy all of her chances with this stunning backstreet girl.

 

She opens her mouth to say anything, but all that comes out is a weak wheeze. She wants to smash her own head to the counter.

 

The barista grumbles, putting the wrench on the counter beside the coffee machine, leaning over it to look Karin in the eyes. The steely look in green eyes becomes a little softer when she sees Karin's face fully, her snarl disappearing slowly.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Karin tries again, opening her mouth to utter a word and manages to save herself from more embarrassment. “A- A cup of black coffee, please-!”

 

Even with all the tries she does, her voice comes out a little too breathy. She thinks that she can be excused with the way the barista's arms flex when she reaches to the little notepad in her apron's pocket, takes the little pen she sticked on her ear, and writes her request down quickly.

 

“Anything else?”

 

Karin shakes her head way too quickly, letting out a squeaky ‘No!’ and coughing to keep her voice from sounding even _worse_.

 

The barista studies her face for a while, then lifts an eyebrow -and _it's pink too,_ Karin feels her heart getting weaker with every passing second-, “Name?”

 

Karin opens and closes her mouth uselessly, then-

 

“ _Go on a date with me?_ ”

 

Karin freezes, her face as red as her hair. Then, with a sound of embarrassment, she buries her face into her hands. “I'm sorry! I just… You're really pretty and I-”

 

She lets her hands fall away from her shame filled face, red from her ears to neck.

 

The barista blinks owlishly to Karin. A light pink dusts over her cheeks, and _how can she look this cute with those muscles?_ Karin wants to cry.

 

Then, without saying anything, she turns back and walks towards the cabinets at the back side of the little restaurant.

 

Karin sighs, massaging the bridge of her nose. She turns and walks towards the seats, too embarrassed to go back to her seat next to Naruto. She knows that he'll make fun of her forever.

 

“Hey! Uzumaki!”

 

Karin startles and looks back at the counter. The barista she had scared away is looking at her with a small smirk, eyes filled with mirth. She points down with one hand, and when Karin lowers her eyes, she sees a cup waiting on the counter.

 

She changes the direction on her steps and quickly moves towards the counter, definitely not hopeful.

 

“I got your coffee,” The barista's smirk gets bigger. She looks smug.

 

Karin tries to push the remnants of her previous blush away, putting on a brave face, “How did you know that I'm an Uzumaki?”

 

Barista’s smirk turns into a small smile, “Well, you have Naruto's blush.”

 

Karin frowns. Then, she shakes her head and reaches to the cup, “Thank you.”

 

Another hand stops her, “Tell Naruto to not to worry about it.” She lets go of Karin's hand, blushing slightly, “Also, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. You can pick me up at 6, that's when I'll be done here.”

 

Karin’s eyes gets bigger, and she feels her jaw drop a little, “W-what?”

 

The barista, Sakura, shrugs, “I didn't think asking this was necessary, after all, you asked first. But if you enjoy formalities… Do you want to go out with me?”

 

Karin finds herself choking, distantly feeling a blush starting to climb towards her ears and cheeks _again._

 

“Well?” Sakura looks like she's having too much fun with this, and Karin wants to erase that smug look from her face with either a kiss or a punch. She can't decide which one she wants to do to Sakura.

 

She tries to get herself under control, “S-six is too early! I have a class to take care of! How about seven?”

 

Sakura nods once, victory written all over her face.

 

Karin thinks that she looks pretty with that shine in her eyes, but her competitive blood can't let it go like that.

 

“I'm Karin.” She reaches to her phone and shows it to Sakura, giving a smile obviously full of suggestion, even with her pink ears, “Can I get your number too?”

 

Sakura looks at her with surprise, but then lets out a booming laugh, “Sure thing!”

 

Karin decides that it wasn't a bad day at all. And when she gets a kiss at midnight, she believes that the next day will be even _better_.


End file.
